the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Berkut
"Pfftahaha~ You're a funny guy. I like ya already. How 'bout I rip out your fucking spine just to show you how much I love faggots like you~?" Pilot Bio It seemed impossibe for a young, orphan girl without a penny to her name to find her place within the Spetsnaz's elites, but Nikita proved her worth, her boots caked with mud and her knuckles dripping with blood. It was around that time she was nicknamed Berkut by her comrades after earning their respect. Having lied about her age and enlisting when she was merely 17 years old, she was just shy of three years of service before the Suitfall. The days following were nothing short of disasterous. After weeks of panic and paranoia, a group of hostiles clad in armor the likes of which were never before seen decimated Nikita's squadron as if they were a school of fish in a barrel. Out of ammo and out of time, Nikita desperately searched for a way to defeat the armored foes. And if as fate had willed it, under the ruins of what once was a factory, lied a metalic pod that emmited a faint crimson glow from its crevases. Having been informed just what these cylindrical devices are by her superiors (of whom she holds to the lowest regard, hating nothing more but being bossed around), Nikita briskly dialed through the simplistic interface, and within seconds, emerged from the ruins in a suit of armor of her own, her pale blonde hair transformed to a gleaming silver, her peircing blue eyes fading into a firey red, and her rounded ears sharpening to a point at the ends. With an enhanced body and a suit to level the playingfield, she bested her lesser-experienced opponents with ease. Returning to her outpost with her power armor, she discovered that nothing remained but a patch of scorched earth, littered with corpses of her comrades and the wreckage of destroyed vehicles. She swore to find the truth, spending months trying to discover the source of the attacks. However, without even a single lead, she was on the verge of giving up, until she was contacted by a group bearing the name of Outer Haven. They promised to assist her in her search, and offered her the companionship she desired after countless nights of isolation. With nothing to lose, she complied. Though she was never able to find out who were responsible for the attacks, she once again found a purpose to fight for and the comrades to fight alongside with. During her time with Outer Haven, she became infamous for her aggressive and vicious nature, but undeniably proficiency at the task at hand, no matter what it may be. She seemed to have finally found stability again, until she was given an order she refused to follow. Risking her own safety, she fended off her former allies and went AWOL. Labelded as a deserter and a traitor, Nikita is alone once more. Avoiding the mercenaries sent after her every day, gone from her mind are the thoughts of revenge. All she wants now is a place she can call home. Fast forward to present day. After a fateful encounter with a certain suit, she was brought aboard the Kshorwa Victory, and now spends her days indebted to the fine ladies and gentlemen of Elforce Alpha. Suit Specs The most unique feature of the suit is the pair of prehensive tentacles located on its shoudlers, containing a number of the suit's offensive and utility functions. As a weapon in the most literal sense, it is augmented with Power Fists to allow devastating, eletrically-charged strikes on foes both big and small. Inside the tentacles also contain the Crowd Control functions, from flares, smoke canisters, toxins, and more. Finally, they also house a potent Rocket Pod system, allowing both it and and the other weapon systems to be used simultaneously, and at different targets if nessasary. Handheld weapons inculd a dual, fire-linked rotary Autocannon, mounted together in a single housing side-by-side, and a Wave-Motion Gun resembling what can only be described as the barrel of an howitzer cannon. Untitled-6.png 16868292 p1.jpg Addcb13bc6e44e94ccdd646624fc794d.jpg Stora __FORCETOC__ Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:Medium Category:PACYOA: TE